Bradys true love
by NeverBlameMe
Summary: Lily is a normal girl who is moving to Forks. She once lived in Miami and loves the sun. But what happends when she gets involved with a pack of werewolfes? She falls in love with Brady, but what happens when everything is turned upside down? Rated K - T
1. The first look

**Lily's POV**

I'd just moved to a new city and I didn't know anyone. I come from Miami and I loved the sun. But I just didn't fit in over there. Something wasn't right. The only things that I really loved was the heat and the ocean. And now we were moving to Washington, Forks to be more exactly. It was always raining or cloudy. My beloved sun was gone!

My dad had got a job at a local high school in Forks, but we decided to live in La Push. That was at least one good thing. I wasn't going to have my father as my teacher.

And we was going to live in this incredible little house, just by the forest.

So the first day, when I was supposed to be in school, I spent in the woods. It was all quiet and I felt so good!

But I quickly went home when I heard a wolf somewhere near me. So I decided to attend at school.

My mum dropped me off at the school and wished me good luck. Like that sag going to help me. Everybody else started in Mondays, and today was Friday. It sucked.

I went inside and looked at my schedule. My first lesson was in room 45, math. I hated math. But that wasn't my biggest problem. I started in about 5 minutes and I was at classroom 11!

I started running and finally got to my room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

-Today we are going to.. The teacher stopped and looked surprised at me.

I went inside and looked at the time. 3 minutes late. SHIT! Almost all the seats was taken, except for 2 in the back. I quickly went to one, and sat down.

- Excuse me, the teacher said.

- Yes? I answered and looked up.

- I'm Mr. Wood and you are late. What's your name?

- Oh, Im Lily Rhodes.  
- Thank you Lily Rhodes. Ah, you must be the new kid, from Miami?

- Yes, I mumbled.

All the girls started to giggle and I sat down. Feeling my cheeks turning red. I looked down at my books an Mr. Woods got started. I didn't pay much attention, but I at least wrote down what he was writing at the whiteboard.

- Psst !! I suddenly heard. I looked up to my right and saw a good looking kid sitting next to me.

- Hi, he said.

- Ummh.. Hi? I responded stupidly.

He smothered a laughter and went on.

- I'm Seth Clearwater.

- I'm Lily Rhodes.

- Yea, I kind of heard that, he said smiling.

-Oh, of course.. I felt my blood rush back to my cheeks.

- I heard you are the new girl in the little gray house by the forest?

- Yes, that's me, I answered quiet.

- Do you want to come to a party down at the beach tonight? My friends are `celebrating´ a new school year.

- I'd love to. I said.

- Great! Come down to the beach at seven o'clock.

- Okay. See you then, I said as the clock went off.

I struggled through the day, just so I could see Seth again. I didn't know why, but he seemed like such a good person. When my mum came and picked me up, I jumped in the car and just watched the trees sweep by outside the car window.

I got home 4 hours before the party, and it seemed like the time had stopped! It dragged by and finally it was 06.30!! I was so excited! I wanted to go right away, but I didn't wan to be early. It should take me about 10 minutes to go to the beach, so after 20 minutes I started walking. I realized that I was a little optimistic about the time, so I arrived 10 minutes past 7. But no one noticed, they were to busy enjoying the party.

I started looking for Seth.

- Looking for someone? I heard a deep voice behind me asking.  
I turned around and found myself looking up in the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

-Ummh.. ,I started. Yea, I'm looking for Seth, I finally managed to say.

- I think he is by the fire. He answered. I'm Brady by the way.

- Hi, I'm Lily, I said.

I wanted to talk more with Brady, but suddenly Seth came up to us.

- Hi lily. So glad you could make it! He said, smiling. This is my girlfriend Mary.

- Hi Mary, nice to meet you, I said politely.

She just smiled back at me, bur I could se her cheeks go red.

Good. Then I'm not the only one, I thought.

-She is a little bit shy, Seth whispered to me. But where is Jake? He asked Brady.

- Probably somewhere with Nessie, if you know what I mean. He said and maid e flirty look.

Mary looked at me and smiled in confident just as I realized that the both of us where blushing.

- Maybe us girls should go and get something to drink? Mary asked me.

- Yea, I could REALLY need a drink.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it's my first! **


	2. Imprinting

**Brady's POV**

"Damn it Brady! I was going to introduce Lily to Connor!" Seth said to me.

" Don't.. I think.."

" Oh come on! Are you seriously imprinting on Lily!?" he smiled. " Congratulations! Are you happy?"

"Mmm…"

"HEY!! Brady!?" Seth asked loudly.

"What?" I found myself staring at the girl that apparently was the right for me.

"You really are, aren't you?" Seth asked me.

Seth was starting to bugging me, so I walked away into the forest.

" Someone's in LOVE!" I heard behind me.

"Shut up, Jake." I said to him.

"He's right, you know" I heard Nessie say." You look like Seth did when he found Mary."

"I know, but what ever happened to free will!?" I almost screamed.

" You will see that **this **is so much better." He said and pulled Nessie as close as he could, to prove his point.

I went back to the party and looked for Lily. She was standing by the fire. It made odd, but extremely exciting shadows on her face. It looked like her eyes were following the fire's dance. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I began to smile like a fool and she noticed me. She started smiling to, but I don't know if she was smiling with me, or at me.

She started walking towards me.

**Lily's POV**

" Enjoying the party?" Brady asked.

"Yea, Mary is reel nice and fun actually." I answered.

"I know. She and Seth has been together for about 2 years soon." he said.

" WOW, that's amazing. My longest relationship was about.. 6 months." I said.

" But isn't that quit long? He asked.

" Yeeah, but I never felt good enough." I confessed. Damn! Why couldn't I just lie to him!?

" Wanna know a secret?" He asked.

" Always" I said flirty.

" I've never had a relationship." He said.

" I cant believe that! You are so.. Perfect!" I said before thinking. I cant believe I said that! How embarrassing.

He started laughing and grabbed my waist. I felt my heart raise and I thought it would burst out of my chest. He bent down and looked into my eyes, kissed me on the cheek and whispered:

" You will always be good enough for me"

And then he walked away. I saw that Seth and Mary was watching us, but I didn't pay that much attention to that. The only thing on my mind right now was Brady. The most perfect guy in the whole world said those words to me! I thought I was going to faint. I was still standing were Brady had left me when Mary came up to me.

" OMG! What just happened?" She almost screamed.

I ignored her for the moment, because Brady was almost at the trees, but in the last second, he turned around and smiled. I actually almost fainted now! It was the most perfect and gorgeous smile I'd ever seen!!

" Hello!? Can I have your attention!? Mary said to me.

" Oh, I'm sorry.. I feel a little high. Or something." I answered.

" Brady is a really good guy, you know. And he's hot too." she said with a flirty intention.

"Yea, I know." I said. I was still looking at the place were Brady had disappeared.

"What time is it!?" I asked Mary.

" Eeh. 10 minutes past 1." She said, looking at her mobile.

" Shit! F**k!" I cursed.

"What's wrong!? She asked.

" I was supposed to be home at 1!" I said and began to walk.

" Okay..Well I'll see you around, I guess.." Mary said.

" Yea, I'll ask Seth for your number." I said and walked away. But I stopped after 3 seconds.

Maybe I sounded rude. I turned around and saw Mary standing there with a sad expression in her face.

" Or I could take it now. I'm already late." I said, and Mary smiled happily.

She wrote it on a piece of paper and I wrote mine.

" It's okay. Call me in the morning and I'll get your number then" she said and hugged me.

" Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." I said and began walking, I put the piece of paper with hers and my phone number in my pocket.


	3. Like a child on Christmas eve

**Brady's POV**

Why did I walk away from her!?

I wanted to stay, but Connor always says: `Leave them begging for more´. But why did I listen to Connor? He has never had a girlfriend. Like me actually..

I saw Mary walking towards Lily, and they began talking. Seth walked into the forest a little further away.

"Are you paranoid already?" someone asked me, and smothered a laugh.

"Cut it off, Quil! I answered.

"What? I just want to tell you, that I understand. I know how you feel. I want to protect Clair and never leave her to." Quil said.

"Yea, I know. I just didn't think that I was gonna love her this fast." I said.

"I know, but…" Then Quil was interrupted.

"Crying about our imprints, are we?"

"JAKE!!" Me and Quil said at the same time.

"What!?"Jacob laughed.

"We were just talking." Quil said.

"Oh, can I say something then?" Jacob asked.

"Of course" Quil said.

"I just want to tell you, Brady, how hot your girl is!"

"Jake" I growled.

" What! She is beautiful and I heard some of the girls talking about her body." Jacob said.

" Wait, what?" I started to get interested.

" Apparently, she has an amazing body and the girls sounded a little bit jealous." Jacob said.

"What ever.." I said.

But he had gotten me thinking. I looked at Lily and could picture her body. I slowly undressed her with my eyes. But I didn't get longer than to her shirt, because then I noticed that she had a panic look in her face. She said something to Mary and then walked away. I wanted t go after here, but I couldn't leave my friends.

" Go. We'll be just fine." Jacob said to me.

I looked at him and my eyes said thank you. I started running so I would get t the end of the beach before her. For a normal person that would be impossible, but I wasn't normal.

I looked at her when she came towards me in the dark. She couldn't see me, but f course I could see her.

"You shouldn't walk home alone" I said.

She jumped and tried to fix her eyes on me. Finally she saw me.

" Oh, hi Brady." She said blushing. Apparently it was embarrassing that she remembered my name.

" Hi. Why are you walking all alone?" I asked.

" I like the silence. But I would love some company." She said and smiled.

My heart speeded up to a level that was too fast, even for me.

" Great!" I couldn't help it. I was overexcited! " So why exactly are you walking alone?"

I asked curiously.

" I don't like being a burden." She said and looked down.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked.

" I don't really know you". She said and then added low to herself: " And you're s hot."

I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I pretended like I didn't. It shouldn't been hearable for normal ears. I changed the subject.

" You do know that young, beautiful girls shouldn't walk alone at night?" I said flirty.

" Well, I don't see any beautiful girls here and I'm not that young." She said with an edge.

" Wow, a girl with self irony!" I said smiling at her.

She directly lowered her head and avoided looking into my eyes.

God, she was amazing!

We walked in silence, not an awkward silence, and we were both pleased with it. After 20 minutes we arrived at Lily's house.

I grabbed her wrist when she started walking towards the house. She turned around and looked at me.

" Do you want to hang some day?" I asked nervously.

"Just you and me?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, but if you feel awkward about that we can hang out with Seth, Mary, Quil, Jake, Nessie.."

"Wait! I don't know half of those people." She said.

I forgot they hadn't met at the party.

" Oh, I'll introduce you." I said smiling and a laugh slipped out from my lips.

"Thanks, but I think just you and me will be just fine." She said and smiled.

I thought I died and gone to heaven! That smile was so amazing! Damn, she was perfect.

" Great." I said.

"Call me." She said and gave me a piece of paper with her number on.

" Good night gorgeous."I said and smiled.

" Go.. Good night." She stuttered.

I blew her a kiss and watched her walk into the house.

**Lily's POV**

**This begins when she and Brady still was standing outside.**

"Thanks, but I think just you and me will be just fine." I said and smiled.

Brady started smiling too, and he looked like a kid on Christmas eve, that just got a shiny new toy.

"Great." He said. He still had that amazing smile on his lips.

" Call me." I said, and gave him the piece of paper with my number on it.

" Good night gorgeous." He said and flashed me with his perfect smile. I thought I was gonna melt.

"Go.. Good night." I finally managed to say.

I almost couldn't speak and I had to force my feet to walk inside. I looked back and he blew me a kiss. I almost ran into the house, so he wouldn't hear my heartbeats.

I've never felt like this before. I was falling for him after just 6 hours! I looked out the window, but I didn't see anything.

" Hey, why are you late?" I heard my dad asking. I walked into the living room, where he was watching TV.

"Sorry dad. I lost track of time." I said.

" I don't like it when you.." He began before I interrupted him.

" Dad! You should be glad that I've made some new friends." I said.

"Really?" He said surprised.

" Why the surprised expression?" I asked.

" Well, it's only been one day in school." He said.

" I found one nice person, and he introduced me to others." I said lightly.

"Okay. Just try to keep track of time the next time." He said and smiled.

" I will." I promised.

"Good, now go to sleep." He said and turned his attention to the TV again. I walked up stairs to my room. And fell asleep.

**// Please review! **


	4. Damn girl You're good

**Lily's POV**

"Lily!"

I woke up when my mother called for me. I rolled out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked down and found my mother sitting in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked and yawned.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"Umh.. Nothing?" I said surprised.

" Because there's e boy on the phone asking for you." She said and smiled.

"WHAT!?" I shouted and grabbed the phone and ran upstairs.

" Hello?" I said and began smiling.

" Hi Lily!" I heard Seth say from the other end. My heart dropped.

"Oh, hi" I said disappointed.

"HAHAHAH! Who were you expecting?" He said laughing.

"No one." I said.

" Haha, Brady, did you hear that?" He said to Brady in the background.

"What!? He's there?" I screamed.

"Who?" Seth said ignescent.

"SETH!?"

"Haha, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? " He asked.

" And who are `us´? I asked back.

" Me and Mary.." He said.

"Seth!" I said and laughed.

" And Brady." He said.

" Good boy. And what are we planning to do?" I asked.

" Well.. We were planning go cliff diving, but Mary thinks it's too cold. So we were thinking we could rent a movie." He explained.

" Okay, shore." I said.

" We'll watch it at my place. I'm home alone." He said proud.

" But I don't know where you live." I declared.

" Oh, Brady is picking you up. He just left." Seth said.

" Okey, but when will he be here?" I asked nervously.

" In about.. 20 minutes I think."

"Shit!" I said in panic. " I just got up! Have to go! See ya later!"

" Bye!" He said and hung up.

I took a quick shower and put on some makeup. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I ran downstairs and ate a sandwich. I ran upstairs again and straightened my hair.

"Mum, I'm going out with some friends!" I yelled down.

"Okay, dinner's at 8." She said.

"Emh.. We were planning on buying some pizza later." I lied.

"Okay. Here's 50 bucks." She said and gave me the money.

"Thanks." I said, and in the same second we heard a car horn.

" That's Brady." I said and began to run outside.

"Don't be late!" My dad called after me.

" I won't. I promise." I said.

I jumped into the car.

" Hi Brady." I said and smiled.

"Hi, Lily." He smiled and his smile was perfect. I melted right away.

"Let's go!" I said in a attempt to restore my brain activity.

**Brady's POV**

"Wow." She said and looked outside. We were going on a small road about 2 meters from a giant cliff. " It's amazing."

" I know. This is where we go cliff diving." I said.

"What? Isn't that a little high?" She asked and looked at me.

" Only for girls." I said and looked at her.

" You know, it's not nice to tease." She said and tried to make an angry face, but when she saw me smiling, she couldn't help it. She began to laugh out loud and I joined her.

After 5 minutes we arrived at Seth's house. We were still laughing and we ran to the door, who had a note on it.

_**/ Hi! Me and Mary went to Forks to rent a movie. The door's open. We'll be back soon. Seth./**_

" Girls first" I said and smiled dazzling.

" Umh.. Thanks." She said and looked away, but I could still hear how her heartbeats began to rise.

We went inside and went into the living room, were I sat down, but Lily stood up, looking a little bit nervous.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just.. I'm just not used to be alone with a guy." She said and went to sit down in the other end of the couch.

"Haha, are you afraid?" I said as a challenge.

" No way." She said and moved a little bit closer.

"Watch out so you don't get to close." I said, and got a pillow in my face.

When I got the pillow away from my face, Lily was sitting about 10 centimeters away from my face.

"I hope you know that I bite." She said and made a sound.

"Was that supposed to be a growl!? I asked and moved closer.

"No, that was just a warning." She said.

"Haha, for what?" I said and laid my head on the side and closed my eyes for a second.

"This!" She said and quickly moved her mouth to my neck. She put her teeth about 4 millimeters away from it.

"Okay! Stop!" I said and laughed. " I give up!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a contest." She said and bit me gently. I could feel my body shiver a little, but in a good and good way.

"What was that?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

I looked down at her and she had a tempting look in her face. I bent down to kiss her, but she pulled away. She moved further back, but still had that tempting smile, so I followed her and when I was about 1 centimeter from her face, she pulled away again. But this time not so much and a little bit down. I decided that I had to kiss her, so I continued following her. She didn't stop until she was lying in the couch with me over her.

"Congratulations" She said. "You win."

And then I felt her lips pressed against mine. It began as a small and innocent kiss, but it grew into something more passionate. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I took my hands and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. It was like we were one piece, like we belonged together. I couldn't stop, but I don't think that I want to either. I felt her desire as she pressed her body even closer to mine than before. I put my hand under her shirt and felt her flat, perfect stomach. I began to slowly drag my hand further up, but in exact that moment we heard a car driving up to the house.

"Damn girl. You're good." I said and kissed her gently one more time before we got up.

**I hope you like my story so far, but maybe will be a little slow on uploading, because my computer is not working. :/ **


	5. Movie night

**Bradys POV**

"Hey! We're here!" We heard Seth calling."Are you here?"

"In here!" I shouted back.

"We rented Friday the 13:th and we bought some.." He stopped when he saw us, and started to laugh. " We bought some chips."

I saw that Mary was trying not to laugh, but that didn't go so well. I didn't understand what was that funny.

"Eeh... Lily? Can you help me in the kitchen?" Mary asked."You boys can start setting up for the movie." She said.

Mary walked out to the kitchen and Lily followed her. Seth came and sat next to me.

"Wow, dude. You just met her! I at least waited for the fifth date!" Seth said to me.

"Wait what?" I didn't understand.

"Eem... I guess that you haven't looked in a mirror." Seth said and laughed.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Oh my good! I looked.. Funny? I don't know, I can't describe it. My hair was standing in all directions and my clothes were a mess!

I fixed it and went back outside. Seth was smiling when I entered the room.

"Now you look like the Brady I know and love." He said ironically.

"Oh, shut up Seth!" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it embarrassing? He said and pouted with his mouth.

"No. And it wasn't me who made the first move!" I said and looked at him.

"What?" Seth said surprised.

"Well.. I kinda dared her. "I said innocent.

"Hahaha, and she went for it?" He asked.

"She kissed me first. " I said and smiled.

"Okay. I didn't think that she would kiss you that fast." He said and winked at me.

"Ey! Was that an insult!?" I said and pushed him.

" Don't push!" He said and laughed. He pushed back and we started to fight a little, just for fun. When the girls walked in I was laying on top of Seth.

**Lily's POV**

"Eeh... Lily? Can you help me in the kitchen?" Mary asked."You boys can start setting up for the movie." She said.

I followed her in to the kitchen, were she stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You can tell me what happened before, while you are pouring the chips in to a bowl." She said and smiled. It was that kind of smile that you would smile if you were in a conspiracy.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." I said innocent.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean! She said and gave me an odd look.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"I said.

"Everything! You see, we girls who are dating someone in Seth's and Brady's gang have a theory.

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

" All the guys are really good kissers."She said. "We know that Seth, Jacob, Paul and Embry are really good. So?"

"So what?" I asked.

" How is Brady?!" She asked, and it was like her eyes were burning.

"OMG! He is SO good! He's so amazing!" I confessed.

"Wow.. I knew it!" She said and smiled.".. It must be something about the..." She said to herself.

"What? Do you have another theory?" I asked and winked flirty.

"Nothing. She said." Was it better than your last boyfriend?"

"Much better." I said. "It's something with him that makes me.." I couldn't find the word for it.

"Fly up among the clouds?" She filled in.

"Yes! Exactly. Wait, how did you know that?" I asked.

" Well, it's the exact same with Seth. Just wait for the sex, it's just.."

"Okay! That's enough!" I said and laughed. Mary was so easy to talk to.

"Let's go back to the bys." Mary said and left. I followed her.

We walked in and saw Brady Sitting on top of Seth. They both looked at us and I and Mary looked surprised at each other.

"Is it familiar?" She whispered.

I blushed and the boys stopped and sat on each end of the couch. There was two couches, one for 3 and one for 2. Mary sat between the guys, so I went to the other couch. I almost didn't have enough time to sit down before Brady sat next to me.

"Want some company?" He said to me.

"Eeh.."

"It's a scary movie, you know." He said and smiled secretly.

"Fine. I would love some company.

He sat on the end and pulled me in to his chest. I crawled into it and watched the movie. When it was scary I hid in his arms. It had never accord to me how hot he was. I didn't need a blanket. His arms were more than good enough. He was tall too! He must be at least.. 6.7 inches? Or something like that. I felt totally safe in his arms and the movie didn't seem scary at all when I was with him. I just wanted a reason to cuddle against his chest. So when Mary thought it was scary, so did I. I pretended to me scare, so Brady would feel like he had to protect me. I loved when he did.

I knew that we were moving forward very fast, but I've never felt like this before. I was so falling for him, and I couldn't help it.

Brady put an end to my thoughts, when he pulled my lips to his and kissed me. When he let me go I gasped for air.

"Enjoying the movie?" He said gently and looked into my eyes.

"I like this better" I said and started kissing him again. I put my hands on his chest and he pulled me closer.

"Ey! Guys, we're trying to watch the movie." Seth said.

"Shut up." I and Brady said at the same time. But we stopped making out. We realized it wasn't very nice to Mary and Seth.

He next second my stomach began to growl. Everybody looked at me.

"Hungry?" Brady asked me.

"Very" I said and got up from the coach.

"What shall we eat?" Mary asked and looked at Seth.

"Don't look at me! I can't cook!" He said shocked.

"I meant something like Chinese food or pizza." Mary said.

"I could totally go for a pizza right now." I said.

"Me too!" Brady said. He got up and went for the kitchen. " What do you guys want?

"The normal." Seth and Mary said.

"I'll have a Hawaii." I said.

Brady called the pizza place.

"Yes, hi. We will have 3 kebabs, 2 pizzas with chicken and onion and one Hawaii." Brady said.

"Wait, that was food for 6 persons! We are only 4?" I said.

"We eat a lot." Brady and Seth said.

I rolled my eyes and we went to get the food. The others was laughing and talking to each other, but I was captured by all the things outside. We got the pizza, and I did the same thing on the way back. When we got back to the house we went inside and sat by the TV again. When we were finished I asked Brady to drive me home. He didn't argue when he saw that I was almost falling asleep when I was standing up.

" Come on then, sleepy head." He said and walked out to the car.

"Bye Mary and Seth!" I said and waved. I got into the car and Brady drove off.

"How can you be this tired?" He asked and looked at me.

"No idea. May be its because you're so hot." I said and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I was laying in my bed. I was all alone, but next to me there was a note.

_**/ Hey Lily. You fell asleep in my car, so I brought you up to your room. See you tomorrow. Love Brady./**_

I didn't know we had made plans for tomorrow, but I was too tired to think about it.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, but I had writers block!**

**Plz rewiew!**


	6. Liam

**Lily's POV**

I couldn't see Brady the next day because I was sick. I talked to him on the phone every day and he came too visit me some days when my parents were gone. We watched movies or just sat and talked. So We are together now. I'm SO happy! I now got the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world!

But yea yea.. He said that he was an only child and that the 'gang' was his family. Except his parents of course. He told me that he loved pizza, which I already knew. But still. He told me much more, but I cant remember that much.

I told him everything about me. Everything, except for Liam.. I just couldn't talk about him without crying my heart out. I doubt that Brady would like that.

But anyway. Today I was feeling better and wanted to go to school, but my mother forced me to stay at home for one more day. She went to work early so I went back to bed. It was hot so I took off all my clothes, except my panties and I fell asleep quickly. I began to dreaming about Brady. I dreamt that we were on the beach and I was lying on his chest. We just watched the sun go up and everything was perfect. Suddenly I felt how the sand under me sank a little bit and I woke up. The hole in the sand wasn't anything in the dream. It was someone sitting on my bed. I opened my eyes and was staring in to the wall.

"MUM!! Go away." I said

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your mother." I heard a husky voice say behind me.

"Brady!!" I screamed and pulled my cover over me.

"Sorry, girl." He said and laughed.

If I wouldn't have had panic, I would probably have melted.

"I'm not wearing any clothes!" I said.

"I know." He said and smiled. "But I promise, I didn't see anything."

"Fine.. Can you give me my shirt?" I asked.

"Sore. But.. Which one?" He said and looked over to the pile of clothes.

"The white one." I said to him.

"okay."

When he got up, I replaced the cover so it was just covering my breasts, stomach and my legs. Then I laid on the side, with my back against him. I heard him come back and I smiled expectantly. But he just threw the shirt on my bed next to me.

" Here you are." Was all he said.

I thought this would have some kind of impact on him, bur apparently not. I turned around and avoid to look at him.

"Thanks." I said and then looked at him. His eyes were locked at my body and his eyes seemed to be on fire.

So I thought I could have some fun. I dropped the cover so it fell down and reveling everything except my legs. Brady's eyes widened and I reached for my shirt. But he grabbed my wrist and looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocent.

He ignored my question and pulled me next to him. He began to kiss me and I laid my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He bent over me so I was forced to lay down on my back. He laid himself on top of me and I started to unbutton his shirt. When I was finished he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He tried to lay back down on me, but I forced him up on his knees. He looked asking at me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his chest and stomach. I'd never seen such a great body. Sure, I've seen guys in the swimming pool, but they had nothing compared to Brady. His chest and stomach was muscular in a perfect way. I was bewitched and I started to ran my finger up and down on his stomach and he moaned lightly. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer to me and kissed his neck. He started to breath more loudly and he pulled me against him like I was everything that he had ever needed. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me up so my face was at the same height as his. He looked me deeply into my eyes and then kissed me like I was the air he breathed. He stopped kissing me for a moment to say something.

"Someday when you're lonely, Sometime after all this bliss ,Somewhere lost in emptiness. We will still belong together." He said. He was quoting my favorite singer!

" Naaw!! How did you know that Gavin Degraw was my favorite!?" I asked and kissed him.

He just kissed me back and laid his hands on my hips and pulled me closer again. He laid me back down and started kissing me on my neck. I couldn't think about anything else but him and this moment. I totally let my emotions take over. So I grabbed his hair to show that I liked what he was doing. I heard him smile and then he went down and started kissing my breast! OH MY GOD that felt good! I didn't know that it was that good. My last boyfriend didn't do anything like that. I groaned loudly and pushed my body against him. Then I felt that he was enjoying this as much as I was. I could feel him, and it wasn't a little part of him… That seemed to trigger him more and I rolled him over so I laid on top of him. I kissed him on the neck and started to unbutton his jeans. He started to help me and we giggled. Exactly in the moment we were finished, we heard a car drive up to the house and someone getting out of it.

"Is your mum home?" He asked. I ran to the window and looked out.

"No, my mother doesn't have a merc…" I stopped. It cant be. Liam had a Mercedes…

"Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yea, I'm fine. I just have to check who that was." I put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. Then I ran downstairs and heard Brady follow.

I stopped in the door opening to the living room. In the middle of the room was he. The one that I loved more than anything in the whole world. There was Liam.

"What the fuck!?" I heard Brady say behind me. He began shaking and Liam turned around.

"Get out." Brady said between his teeth. I looked up at Brady and saw that he was shaking like he was freezing.

I looked back at Liam and saw his eyes widened. Then he went out and closed the door. I looked up at Brady, and I was pissed.


	7. Rising from the dead

**Lily's POV**

Liam went out the door and I looked at Brady.

"What the hell Brady!?" I screamed at him.

"There was a strange vam.. Eem, man in your house and you're angry at me!?"

"I knew him." I said.

"Well then, who the hell was it!?"

I couldn't tell him. I thought Liam were dead. He WAS dead. But now he was standing outside my house somewhere.

"Lily. Answer me!" He screamed.

"I.. I cant." I said quiet.

"Well. Then I'll go until you are ready to talk to me again." He said and ran out throw the back door.

I was all alone again and went up to my room. I wandered restlessly around and then I walked downstairs again. When I walked into the loving room Liam was standing there again. He was looking at photos and turned around slowly when he heard me.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like me." He said and looked at me.

"This is not happening." I said to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"You! You...Are dead." I said slowly.

"Haha, no I'm not." He said and looked into my eyes with his green eyes. No, wait. They are blue!

"Liam. You're eyes." I said surprised.

"What about them?" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

"They are green. You have always had green eyes." I said to him.

"No, I've always have blue eyes."

"No, they use to be green, but now they are.. Ice cold blue." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous. We haven't seen each other for 2 years, and you wanna fight?" He asked and the softness in his voice and his eyes made me relax.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you so much Liam!" I said and threw myself into his arms.

"I've missed you to, baby girl." He said and laid his head against my hair.

Damn he was cold. Maybe it was cold outside…

"Are you cold?" I asked him gently.

"No?" He said asking.

"Oh, you feel really cold, that's all." I said and shivered dramatically. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry. You are just so warm." He said and smiled that amazing smile that he knew that I loved.

"God, I've missed you." I said and looked into his eyes. I couldn't get used to his eye color.

"Missed you to. I couldn't find you first." He said mysteriously.

I looked at his face. I didn't understand. We stayed in the old house until we moved here about 2 weeks ago.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

" I… I moved around a lot. Until I settled down near Salt Lake city."

"Why there?" I asked him.

" For the fishing."

And then he smiled, like that was some kind of inside joke that I wasn't in on. I started wondering about it, and I've must have looked really weird, because when he touched me after a while I flinched.

"Are you okay?" He asked and his voice was flooded with concern.

"I think so. I just cant believe that you are here. I've missed you so much and we have to catch up and.." Then I stopped, remembering Liam's reaction earlier.

"But your boyfriend complicates that." He said and looked down.

" He doesn't know who you are." I said and smiled sweet.

"Do you?" He said and his eyes looked said and guilty.

"What? You're the person that I love most in the whole world." I said convincingly.

"I love you to… But." He said.

I walked to the window, not looking outside.

"No buts." I said and looked at him and then outside. In our backyard was a giant golden black wolf. It was enormous! It looked right at me and his eyes was sad and it looked… Longinfull?

"What is it?" Liam asked and came to stand next to me. I heard him inhale deeply and the wolf moved is eyes to Liam. Its eyes turned black with fury and I saw it showing its teeth and probably it growled.

Liam was glaring at the wolf to, but he was more surprised than I was.

"No.." He said quiet to himself. "It cant be."

"Liam, what?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the wolf.

He didn't answer and in the next second I heard the door close.

"Liam!! DON'T!" I screamed at him.

**Please review!! **


	8. Telepathic skills

**Brady's POV**

I left Lily's house and ran into the woods. When I came out of sight from the house I transformed. I could feel the heat flow down my spine and in the next moment I was covered in golden black fur.

I shook my head and stretched out my entire body. It was an amazing feeling. I noticed that no one else in the pack was in their wolf form. That was good, then I could be alone with my thoughts. And I really needed that.

I just couldn't believe that Lily took that leech's side! She was My girlfriend. And she knew him.. That was the only reason I didn't kill him right there. She shouldn't know him. She shouldn't know anything about this world. But his eyes… It was something strange with them. They were too bright.

"What the fuck!?" I heard someone say in my head. It was Seth. I was so in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when he had morphed.

"Stay out of it!" I said and started to run back to Lily's house.

"You really shouldn't go back there." He said to me.

"Like I said. Stay out of it!!" I screamed at him.

I knew that he was right. If I couldn't control myself and hurt her, I would never forgive myself.

I heard him howl and knew that he was warning the rest of the pack. I didn't care. I just ran faster, so they wouldn't beat me there. But obviously no one could change in that moment, 'cause I arrived safely at Lily's house.

I slowed down and stopped outside the living room window. I could her voices from the inside. It was Lily and… Liam. I looked into the window and started to listen.

"He doesn't know who you are." She said.

"Do you?" He said.

"What? You're the person that I love most in the whole world.".

My heart dropped and I thought my heart shattered into million pieces.

"I love you to… But." He said.

I heard her walking across the room, towards the window.

"No buts." She said and looked at him and then outside. She looked right at me. I felt my eyes began tearing and all I wanted was to go in there and kiss her and protect her.

"What is it?" Liam asked. He looked outside and I began to growl when I moved my eyes to him.

"No.." He said quiet to himself. "It cant be." And then he disappeared from the window. He showed up outside the back door in an un-human speed.

Oh my good, how I hated him. I wanted to kill him.

"_You know that you just would hurt her."_ I heard a voice inside my head.

"_What the fuck!?" _I thought surprised.

"_Are you doing this?" _I said and looked at Liam. I tried not to sound surprised.

"_Yes. I have an extraordinary gift." _He said and smiled.

"_You should stay away from Lily." _I said, growled and moved closer to him.

"_I'm afraid I cant do that._" He said and his smile fainted away.

"_Why not!?"_

" _Because I love her." _He said honestly. That answer got me back down.

"_Welcome to the club." _I said sarcastically and laid my head on the side. My eyes was still heard and full of anger.

"_Why do you hate me!?"_ He said.

"_I don't hate you. I hate what you are." _I said.

"_I'm not like others of my kind."_

"_I've noticed that." _I said and looked at his eyes. _"How did they become blue?"_

"_From human blood they turn red, from animal blood they turn brown. And from sea food they turn blue."_ He said and smiled like I wouldn't get anything.

"_Seafood!?"_ I asked surprised. _"You must be joking."_

"_No." _He said and smiled.

In that moment Lily walked out the door. I looked at her and remembered why I was here.

I started growling again at Liam. Lily went to stand behind Liam, and she didn't know that that was the only thing stopping me from killing him.

"Liam, what's going on? She asked.

"Don't worry. it's a good wolf." He said, but he didn't stop looking at me.

"_So, when are you going to tell her what you are? _He asked in his mind.

"_When you do."_ I said. I knew that it was against their laws to tell a human. He froze and looked at Lily.

"_She at least deserves to know what her boyfriend is."_ He said.

"_Why are you so over-protecting of her?"_ I asked.

"_Because she is my baby sister." _ He said and looked deeply into my eyes.

In that moment Sam, Seth and Jacob lunged from the forest. Seth and Sam went to stand on my sides and Jake in front of me. They tried to push me away from Lily and Liam.

"WAIT!!" I screamed.

They stopped pulling me and looked at me. Jacob didn't turn the vampire his back, but he was listening to me.

"_You… You are her brother? _I asked.

"_Yes." _He said and looked calmly into my eyes.

"_Why haven't she told me about you?" _

"_She thought I was dead."_

"Liam, what the hell is going on!?" Lily demanded to know.

"Chill girl. Aren't you afraid?" He asked her.

"No. I recognise the wolf somehow." She said and looked into my eyes.

I turned away. I didn't want her to know who I was.

"They are so beautiful." She said and moved closer.

Jacob growled at her and I immediately ran to stand between Jake and Lily. Jacob looked surprised and backed down. I knew that if we would fight, he would win but he didn't want to fight. And he knew that he had crossed the line now.

"_Your friend is right. You should go. I can protect her."_

"_She needs to be protected from you! _Jacob said and then lunged for Liam.

I didn't know why but I jumped towards Jacob and crashed into his side and he felled to the ground. He looked at me and I saw in his thoughts that he was furious. I understood him. I looked at him with really sad eyes and said I'm sorry. Now it was his time to understand me. He knew that hurting Liam, would hurt Lily. And that I would not allow! But I realised that we should go. Lily looked terrified. I gave her a long and love full look before I turned and ran into the woods. I could her the others following my example.


	9. Something wrong

**Brady****'****s POV**

The next day I had to patrol the area. Sam didn't care that I wanted to see Lily. He was anxious when Liam was around. He thought it would attract other vampires to the area, and not nice one like Liam. I actually began to like Liam, but I didn't want to admit that.

"It's just because he's her brother." Quil said in his mind to me. The mind reading thing was really good sometime.

Quil had been dragged out from Clair's house this morning. She was now 8 and thought of him as her big brother or something like that. I could still see the scene in front of me, from his point of view. I laughed at Clair's expression and I could hear Quil growl.

"Stay out of my memory, your jackass!" Quil said with a little laugh. I knew that he was serious, but with a twist. Quil never got angry. He was like an angel or a saint.

"Well now. Don't go that far." Quil said and laughed so he shook. It was kind of funny to watch. After a little while he calmed down and began scanning the surroundings. We went different ways to expand our search area.

"BTW, I know that it's just because he's her brother. But.. There is still something wrong with the picture. Something doesn't belong." I said and thought about that day outside of Lily's house. I went back further, to when Liam came out to me. Me and Quil watched the memory like a movie. We just need popcorn, I thought ironically.

"I still can't believe that part about the eyes and the fish" Quil said laughing.

I focused on the memory again and watched it. But now I was watching the house instead of Liam. And in the corner of my eye I was a movement in the bush. I made Quil aware of it, and then watched it again, but now I paid more attention to the background. I noticed a quick movement in the bushes and focused on that spot. After a few seconds distinguish the profile of an human. But with dark red eyes. The colour that only could belong to a blood thirsty vampire. And they were looking at the scene outside of the house, Lily's house!

"No…" I said and slowly stopped patrolling.

"Should I call for Sam?" Quil wondered.

" Of course! And tell them to run to Lily's house as fast as they can." And then I ran from the spot.

I heard Quil howl and after just a few seconds I could feel the packs presence. All of them at once and I remembered now that they had had a meeting when me and Quil were out patrolling. That's why it went so fast. I showed them the scene from yesterday, but from the view that Me and Quil discovered the vampire. They all got shocked. Apparently I was the only one who had noticed the movement, but hadn't paid any attention to it until before when me and Quil found it.

"Stay where you are!" Sam commanded.

"I can't!" I said. And that was the truth.

Sam noticed that I tried to stop, but couldn't. The urge to save my imprint was so much stronger. Even stronger than Sam's alpha voice. My body didn't respond anymore. It just kept going. I heard the others follow me, but it was only Jake who could outrun me. So after a few miles Jake caught up with me. So he ran beside me and to my surprise he didn't try to stop me. I felt that he thought that it was better that someone could get there fast, and it was better to be 2. And he was big and a good fighter.

I looked over to him and got shocked. I could never get used to how big he was. He was the biggest, but didn't want to be the alpha of this pack. It was to big for him. He still had his little pack with Leah, but she had moved to Port Angeles to work. Seth was with us now, but Jake could still hear our thoughts, in some strange way. But he came to help us sometimes. And it always felt safer when he was here.

I saw that Jake grinned at me, knowing very well what I thought about. I quickly added a "Sorry" for Sam. He just laughed, but it was e nervous laugh. And I knew why. If Lily got hurt, they would feel my pain as there own. And they didn't Lily to get hurt, and neither did I…

**// **Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I want it that way. That's why this chapter is so short. 3


	10. The Volturis

**Brady's POV**

We ran to Lily's house as fast as we could, but when we were almost there we came across a vampire trail. Jacob shouted out orders like he was the alpha, and Sam listened to him. I didn't, I just kept running. But I noticed that that Jake told everyone to follow the track, except for Quil and Sam. They would follow us, but they were still far behind, so it would take a while for them to get to the house.  
When we were at the house we slowed down. We came out from the forest at the backside of the house and looked around a bit in the bushes. We could smell a vampire**, **and we recognized it, but couldn't identify it. We went to the front of the house and I shifted back to human form. To our surprise, Liam was sitting on the stairsat the front door. When he saw us he quickly got up and looked at us. He looked guilty, but vampires are good actors, so that look was quickly wiped away from his face. But I had noticed it.  
"What are you doing here"? He said, and his perfect voice went up and got a little pitchy.  
"Oh, we were just passing by. And you?" I said innocently, with a sweet smile.

"Waiting for Lily." He said, more calm now.  
"What!? Where is she!?" I almost panicked.  
"School?" Liam said sarcastically.  
I felt so goodabout that! Then I knew that she was safe.  
"Then why did you look so guilty?" I confronted him.  
"What? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said and for a brief second hiscalm and nice face was replaced with panic and terror. But he pulled himself together very quickly.

"You are not as good as you think. Acting" I said and kept his eyes locked. "Tell us!" I said and moved closer.  
So did Jacob, but he went one step further. He put his large paw on Liam. His paw covered all of Liam's chest, because Liam was very tall and skinny.  
"Wait, wait! Tell him to stop!" Liam screamed when Jake moved closer with his big teeth.  
"Jake." I said and Jake actually listened to me! He backed down, but stood a little bit over Liam, so he couldn't run away.  
"They made me do it!" Liam screamed, still terrified ofJacob.  
"Do what?"I said with a harsh voice.  
"Come here to Lily and earn your trust so they could get revenge." He said. I noticed that he had resigned.  
"What!?" I almost exploded.  
"Yes. They hate me because I didn't want to join them, so they pushed me out and wanted me gone from the face of the earth. So one of the guards was sent to beat me up and then kill me, but I escaped and ran to Salt Lake City. There I found vampires who didn't like killing humans, like me. So I joined them and…" He said.  
"Wait. Who is it that hate you!?" I asked.  
"The Volturi." He said with reverence in his voice. My chin dropped and I heard Jacob go behind the house to change back to his human form.  
"You can't be serious!" Jake said.  
"I swear, I'm deadly serious." Liam said with a sad face.  
"But continue your story." I demanded.  
"Yea, but SOMEONE interrupted me before."  
"Ey, this is not the time or place to be a smart-ass!" Jacob said.  
"Sorry. Anyway, I lived with this new group until I was found by their tracker, Demetri. First they plannedto just kill me, but thenthey made me come here. Because Aro had seen in my mindthat Lily lived here. And they wanted to kill you for something you had done to them 6 years ago. So I was sent here to see if you still were here, but I couldn't stay away from Lily and when I found out that you," He said and pointed to me.", were together with Lily, I panicked. I knew that they would hurt someone you loved, and the ones you love the most are your imprints. So I was coming here now to help Lily."  
"But, wait. Where are they now!?"  
"Haven't you figured that out yet?" He said, surprised.  
"No." I said.  
"Oh my god…" I heard Jacob say.  
"WHAT!?" I said and looked at him.  
"The vampire trail in the forest.. It was a trap. Wasn't it?" Jake said and looked at Liam. Liam just nodded.  
"Damn. We have to help them!" I screamed.  
"I'll come too." Liam said.  
"Fine." Jacob said and then transformed.

I followed his example and then we began running towards the spot where we hadfound the trail. We found it quickly and followed it deeper into the forest. We could now hear the others voices.  
"What's happening!?" I asked.  
"Brady, you shouldn't come here!" Sam said and I saw that he was looking into the forest so I wouldn't see what was going on.  
"Why not!? I asked.  
"Because Lily's here." I heard Quil say, and Sam got furious.  
"No." I heard Liam say. I had forgot that he could hear and send thoughts.  
I panicked andstarted to runfaster. Liam had a hard time keeping up, but he did his best, and he was exceptionally fast. I ran as fast as I could and finally we got to the clearing in the woods. It was a tens situation. Quil, Sam, Seth, Collin and Paul werestanding on one side and the Volturi on the other. They had Demetri, Felix, Jane and Caius. I knew that Caius hated werewolves and that he never came to the conclusion that we were shape shifters, not werewolves. It was Caius who held Lily. I understood that she was like a shield to him. He knew that we never would hurt her.  
And then I looked at Jane. She could hurt us with just her eyes. Sam gave me a sad look and he didn't know what to do. But all of a sudden, Jane got a terrified look in her face and crouched. And then she looked at me, and I could feel small and tiny vibrations of pain, and I realized that she tried to hurt me, but this wasn't her full power. So I didn't react to it.  
After a while the vibrations stopped, but Jane was still looking at me, and I looked back. Caius watched as Jane shrieked from disappointment. The last time her ability was ineffective was six years ago, when Bella neutralized it.  
Jacob looked at me, and his look was surprised. They thought that I was doing it. But it wasn't me. But, then who was it?

**Liam's POV**

They had Lily.. They said that they would leave Lily alone, they just wanted the werewolves! But wasn't werewolves only able to show themselves in themoonlight?  
Strange. And now one of them had imprinted on my baby sister. That was dangerous but she wasn't afraid. But, wait, he haven't told her yet. He should. And I should tell her what I am. But I don't want to do that. But if he tells her, so do I. When we got to the clearing, the Volturi werethere. I saw that Jane was there, and that filled me with dark memories. Her gift was not little or weak. But now I had learned how to weaken it. So I began sending thoughts to her, but not with my voice.  
" Inside your restless soul, your heart is dying. All the blood that you spilled always follows you. But now you wont be able to use any of it. Can you feel how your power is slipping away? Good. " I could feel how she was trying to figure out who was doing this to her, and she thought it was Brady. She tried to hurt him, but I had succeeded. Her power was really weak and soon gone. I saw Brady flinch a little, but nothing more. I wanted to burst out and sing, but then I would give Jane her ability back.  
But Caius had noticed that it was me and was sending evil glares all over the clearing. I just smiled, knowing that he would not like that. But then I remembered that he had Lily, so I stopped smiling. I heard Jane scream, but I didn't focus on her. All my focus was no on Caius. I knew how to hypnotise other vampires, but I had never tried it before. But better now than never.  
" You have nothing to do here anymore. You are outnumbered, your only ally with a gift is useless and the others are scared. You should let go of the girl and run back home. This is to much for you." And I saw that Caius was undetermined and was looking around. The wolves were getting closer, with their razor-sharp teeth. And in the next second he was gone. Lily fainted and started to fall, but Brady caught her in his arms before she hit the ground**.**

**Brady's POV**

I began running towards Lily, and in one step I morphed back to human. I was naked, but I didn't care. I caught her and Liam stopped 1 meter away from us. I quickly put on my shorts.  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
"She would be better than okay, if you hadn't led the Volturi here!" I screamed at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said, but now I saw red.  
"Sorry!? You're sorry!?" I said andput Lily down on the ground.

Seth transformed too and picked up Lily to get her warm. I went face to face with Liam.  
"You have no right to be sorry. This is all your fault! And if Jane's powers hadn't worked, she would be dead!" I shouted right to his face. He was very calm, and that irritated the hell out of me.  
"But it was I who saved us! It was me who weakened Jane's power. " Now he was beginning to get upset. But I could feel my body shaking and I was trying to calm down.  
"Hey, don't do it! Calm down!" I heard Jacob scream. But I didn't listen.

**Lily's POV**

I woke up in a clearing in the woods. I heard Brady and Liam nearbyand they were fighting. I didn't understand why. I was alive and I wanted to know who those cold people were.  
"Calm down!" I heard someone say. I didn't know who. I felt apair of warm arms around me, I looked up and saw Seth. But he was watching at Liam and Brady, so I looked over there to. Liam looked scared and Brady was shaking and looked pissed. And behind Brady there were 4 big wolves. I recognized some of them from yesterday. But why were they here? I heard clothes rip apart and I saw Brady transformintoa big black wolf. I gasped loudly, and everyone looked at me. They hadn't noticed that I was awake. And Liam was really white. He quickly ran to me and took me in his arms. He was as cold as the others, and not warm as Seth or Brady.  
"Who were they?" I asked Liam.  
"Vampires." He answered and looked at me. I felt that I was about to faint but kept myself conscious.  
"But.. They were so cold?"  
"All vampires are cold." He said. And he was cold to. I didn't want to say it, but it just slipped out of me.  
"And you are a vampire to." I said with a quiet voice.  
"Yes." He just answered.  
"Lily?" I heard Brady ask.  
"I'm okay." I said, but I could feel how Seth took me again and carried me somewhere. The next moment I was in my couch and Seth was sitting next to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. He was cute when he was worried.  
"Yes. I just need to be alone for a while." Seth understood and left me all alone.


	11. Please don't freak out

**Lily's POV**

I could feel that my heart was still pounding very hard. Too hard for me. The scene outside in the clearing was to much for me to take in. I can't believe what I had heard. And seen. So Brady was the big black wolf that was outside my house yesterday. And the wolf that had confronted Liam later. .

But this was to big for me! I've always lived in a fantasy world, but now my fantasy world became the real life! It's not supposed to be like this.

But in the same time it was something about Brady that pulled me towards him. Something stronger than gravity. And when I saw him in his wolf form, I got chills. From both fear and excitement. And a part of me wanted to go to him and touch him and bury my face in his fur. It looked so soft. But was that a bad idea? He said that if he morphed to close to me, I could get hurt. But I knew he would never hurt me.

I was still sitting on my couch where I had sat down when I got in. It had now been 1 hour and Brady hadn't come back. I was really worried, he was out fighting vampires! I was sitting there and I was breathing heavy and slow. After a while I noticed that the door opened and then closed again.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I knew exactly who it was, but I looked up and saw Brady standing in the door opening. His hair was a mess and he just had a pair of shorts on. It almost hurt to look at him. I couldn't tear my eyes off him. I could never get used to his perfect, golden brown body. After a while I could answer him.

"Hey." I said and I sounded like a chainsaw. I looked down directly. It was to much a turn on for me to look at him. I felt my mouth getting dry and I could feel the pulse in my lips. I was getting dizzy just by looking at him. My heart speeded up to an unmoral rhythm.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't meaning to scare you. Please don't freak out!" Brady said. OMG! He thought that my heart raised because I was afraid of him.

"You didn't." I said

"Yes, and I know that I'm a monster for letting you see that and I'm a monster, just because for what I am!" He almost screamed out behind his teeth.

"No, you didn't scare me! Can you get that!" I shouted at him. Now I was angry and it was bugging me that my body still wanted him so badly. I began walking up to my room, and leaving him downstairs. But he followed me and grabbed my wrist in the hall outside my room.

"Seriously Brady! If you can't believe me, then how am I going to…." I didn't get any further.

He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. And this wasn't a normal kiss. This was a kiss of desperation and now I understood how afraid he was that I was going to hate what he was. I was still pissed, but my body didn't want to listen to me. I kissed him back and he grabbed my waist. That was not unusual, but now he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up so our face was the same height. I quickly wrapped my legs against his waist and he pushed me harder against the wall. It was actually really exciting. I kissed him deeper and he started to carrying me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck. Now he wasn't as gently as the last few times. Now he made it really clear what he wanted. And I didn't resist. This was what my body wanted and I could feel how my body was getting ready for him. And this was not normal for me. I was actually really hard to get worked up. But not with Brady.

And now I knew that no one was coming home for hours, so it was just me and Brady. All alone. And I loved that thought.

He began tugging my shirt over my head and I helped. I knew that he'd seen me without shirt before, but it was like he never could get enough of it. I knew that my body looked good but I never knew that Brady would like it this much.

He started kissing my stomach and I could hold in a gasp. He looked up quickly, wondering what he did wrong.

**Brady's POV**

I started kissing Lily's stomach and I heard her gasp. Did I do something wrong? I looked up and when I saw her face, I knew that I didn't do anything wrong. It was very good apparently.

I continued kissing her stomach and started unbutton her jeans. She moaned lightly and grabbed the sheet and she started to breathe heavily. I went up on my knees and pulled off the jeans. She helped a little to and she smiled at me, and it was not an innocent smile. She had a pair of pink and black laze panties. I thought I was going to burst! God, she was hot.

I went back up to her face and looked deeply in her eyes. She was so beautiful and I wanted to be right here in this moment forever. I kissed her and I could feel how she pressed her body against me. Now I knew that she had accept what I was, and that made me want to explode of joy. I smiled, still kissing her, and I felt that she smiled to. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and pulled me tighter to her. I willingly went closer to her and kissed her neck. She moved her head away a little so I could get better room to kiss her. I think she did that without thinking. I smiled and then I felt her hands moving further down. I didn't expect that! I thought she was the shy one. She began stroking my stomach and I moaned loudly. I felt her putting her hands further down, and when she found what she was looking for she gasped again, but this time louder. I took her bra and panties off and began touching her all over her body. She slowly took off my shorts and I could feel the impatience trigging me. I wasn't embarrassed that she felt how much I wanted her and I grabbed her thigh and laid it around my hips. I kissed her again but now with all the desire I felt in my body. I pressed her down in the bed and suddenly I was inside of her. I could feel that she froze. I looked down at her face and I could see that she was in pain. I didn't know that she was a virgin! I took it really slowly, so she wouldn't be in that much pain. But after just a few seconds she relaxed and pushed her body against mine. I wasn't really prepared for that, so now it was my turn to gasp. I looked down at her face again and now she was just smiling ecstatically. She looked up at me and kissed me.

"Are you a virgin? I asked her.

"Haha, no. It was just so long ago that I've had sex." She said and laughed. Her body began vibrating when she laughed and that sent vibrations through my body to, in a amazing way.

I couldn't talk anymore so I began kissing her again. She moved her body in the same pace that I moved mine.

I experienced the most amazing 20 minutes of my life. And I knew that I could do this for my whole life if I wanted to. I just wondered how long I had to wait for my next time.

"I love you." I said, without thinking. I could feel how she froze, where she was lying next to me.

"What?" She asked.

Damn! I knew that it was to soon!

"Nothing." I said and got up.

"You love me?" She said asking. I didn't want at look at her face. I probably ruined it anyway.

"With all of my heart." I said and looked out the window. I could hear how she draw a deep breath and then she turned around and laid her hands on my chest. She sat behind me and pushed herself against me. She kissed my neck and then whispered something in my ear.

"I love you to." She whispered and then kissed my collarbone. She kissed higher and higher up and then she nibbled in my skin. I rolled her over so I was on top of her.

"You really do? How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, later you make me weaker in the knees. And everybody say you got a hold on me, and I can't disagree. That's the truth." She said and a happy smile spread in her face.

I kissed her again and it seemed like I didn't have to wait that long to have sex again…

**// This is my first sex chapter, so tell me what you thought of it! 3**


	12. That's not an excuse!

**Lily's POV**

I woke up and felt an amazing feeling spread in my body and soul. I could feel that my muscles felt a little jelly like. So I stretched out my body and rolled over on my side. And it was then that I noticed that my bed was empty. I sat up and looked around. There was a note on the bedside table.

"_Good morning. I hope that I didn't wake you when I got up. I had to patrol, but I will be back at 11 a clock. At least I hope so. When I get back, we need to talk. Btw, I will always be there for you... 3"_

Oh no. This was so not good! He needed to talk... Why do he want to do that!? What did I do? I thought that he loved me... Why can't I be like a normal girl and just prove to him that he is making a huge mistake? Yea, right. Beacuse I'm not normal. I hope that no one has told him what happened at school... I wanted to tell him that.. But I knew that no one that comes near me can stay. I just hoped that he could brake the wall that I have build. But wait, he wanted to be there for me? WTF!? I thought that he would freak out... Maybe I should hear what it was that he wanted to say.

I looked over at my clock, and it was 10. 30 am. Damn! I had 30 minutes to get ready before he came over.

I heard someone knocking at the door, so I quickly got dressed and brushed my fingers through my hair. I opened and at the door was...

" Brady!? But, what, when... Why?" I studdered.

" Slow down girl. Breath." He said and smiled that special smile that I adored.

" How the hell am I gonna slow down when you leave something like that!? " I said and pointed to the note.

"Sorry about that. I just... I need to talk to you." He said slowly.

"About what?"

" About yesterday."

"Oh... I promise that I'm not affraid of you! I love YOU and nothing is going to change that." I said, but he interrupted me.

" I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what happened at school." He said and he looked at me.

I could se how much this was hurting him and I wanted to do something to make him feel better. I tried kissin him, but he moved away and ignored me. He looked out the window and watched the raindrops stream down the window glass.

" How could you Lily!? You kissed another person! I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it." He shouted and moved across the room.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, it just happened." I cried.

"But Lily. A girl!? I thought I knew you."

" I'm sorry! I think new thoughts, but everything that you fell for is still here. Everything has changed, but I still feel the same way."

" No Lily! Why haven't you told me about this!?"

"Beacuse I didn't know. It just.. kind of, fell over me."

"That is not an excuse." He said and walked out the room, leaving me crying on the floor.


	13. Please come back

August....

September....

October....

November....

December....

January....

February...

"_21.02.10_

_It's been about 6 months, 17 days and 8 hours since you walked out of my life. I still hope that some day you will show up at my door step and forgive me. I know that what I did was wrong, and I still love you. You ignore my calls and you ignore when Seth tries to talk to you. You even ignore Quil. _

_Liam won't leave and I know that he hates you right now. He often talks about kill you, and when he does that, I just slip out of the room. He is here to watch me now. Mum got a job in Washington, so they are never here. But I don't mind. I don't see anyone anymore. Liam tries to take me away on trips and movies, but I can't enjoy it. Everything reminds me of you. I know that I don't write the best, but I hope that you understand what I'm writing anyway. I just wanted you to know that I'll never give up on you."_

March....

April....

May....

"_21.05.10_

_Now it's been about 9 months, 17 days and 20 hours since you left me. I now, it's weard that I keep track of it, but it's my way to survive. Since you probably not read this, I can say what ever I want. I want to tell you just how much you've hurt me. Do you know, that the scars on my wrist, they are your fault. The narrowness around my waist, you caused that. The pieces of my heart, it was you who scattered it. But you never noticed that I never let go."_

Once again I send a message. But I know that you won't answer it. The memories have left me broken and it seems lika the scars never will heal.

I got ready for school and went downstairs. Liam was sitting in the livingroom.

" EAT!" He shouted.

"You don't, so why should I?" I said sarchastically.

" Not the same thing kid." He said and one second after he was standing in front of the door.

"Move." I said.

" I don't want you to go to school today. We can go on a trip somewhere?" He said and I noticed that he was nervous.

"I need to go to school. Now, MOVE!" I said and gazed at him. He hesitated, but then he moved away.

"Tell the dog that he's not welcome." Liam said quiet.

"What?" I turned around and looked surprised at him.

"You'll figure it out."

I tried figuring it out, but i couldn't so i walked outside to my car.

"I hope I doesn't smell that bad." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

It was like the time froze and I could feel my heart rip into a thousand pieces. I turned around and saw Brady. He stood there in a pair of shorts and just looked amazing.

I couldnt say anything. I stared at him with my mouth open. I didn't know how to close it again.

" Okay. Give me your hands." When i didnt do as he told me, he grabbed my wrist and removed the shirt from it. I could feel my scars on them being revieled and they were shining like a red light.

" Are you kidding with me!? Why Lily?" He asked.

"Beacuse, for a moment it made me forget. And i regained control over my life." I responded. I looked down and tried to get back my hands. But Brady didn't let go. I looked up at him and his eyes was watering. I felt that my tears ran down my cheek and he tender wiped it away.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and ran into his open arms. He hugged me back and I felt so safe inside of his arms. It was like my world was falling into place.

But then I realized that I was still standing in front of Brady and he was holding my wrist. It was my fantasy that had fooled me. And when I now looked into Bradys eyes I saw anger.

" I can't believe that you did this! And then you say that this is my fault!? You caused this! It is all your fault, you made me believe that you loved me, and then you hurt your self and blame me. I thought that you was better than that."

" Brady, wait! It wasn't like that! I did love you, and I still do! You never let me tell you my side of the story! You only heard... Wait, who tol you?"

" Who do you think? Seth saw you together all day, and then you kissed her. That's all I need to know."

"Brady! Please listen to me. You really have to listen to me! You need to know something. And I hope that it doesn't kill you. I said gently.

" Why should it kill me." Brady said and started to walk away.

"Beacuse she was after you. Not me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" He said and turned to me.

"Let me ask you this. You've had a lot of vampires in the area, right?" I asked him. But I didn't look at him.

"Yea, but what does she have to do with that?"

" She is one of them. Well, actually she is the leader. She told me, beacuse she smelled you on me, and she knew what you are. So she forced me to do something that I didn't want to do. She said that if I kissed her, you would leave me, and then she would leave you all alone. But if I told you, she would kill you."

"But.. Why? We haven't done anything."

"I think that she had something to do with the group of vampire that tried to kill me last year.


	14. Sorry!

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had the worst writers block, but here comes the next chapter!**


	15. Belong

**Lily's POV**

I didn't know why I needed to tell him this. Or even if I should tell him this. And why didn't Seth recognize the vampire that tried to ruin my life? And why did she do this? I had no idea about anything. All I knew was that Brady was mad at me and I didn't know how to fix it. So, I started with trying to tell him anything at all.

"I am so sorry that I didn't come to you and tell you. But I didn't know how to tell you. And you hadn't told me that you were a wolf! I know, that's not an excuse, but still. I was freaking out!" I said to him.

"I know, but can you get to the point where you kissed a girl?"

"Well, it wasn't a girl, it was a vampire, and I've told you that. Like Liam. But I had no idea what happened. She just did something and all of the sudden, we where kissing each other. "

"But, why! Why didn't you just tell me, you just left me hanging and I didn't understand anything?"

"I'M SORRY! And I did not leave you, you left me, remember! "

"Because I thought that you cheated on me! So yeah, you left me hanging!"

"But you didn't give me a chance to explain everything. You just walked away. "

"I didn't know what to do; I've never done anything like this before. And I'm in love with you, you have NO idea how much it has hurt me to be apart from you. "He said and I think I saw a tear drop down his cheek.

"Well, are you giving me time to explain now? Because I really, really love you. And I am so, so sorry. I was afraid that you were going to get hurt. "

"Why would I get hurt?"

"She said that she was going to kill you if I told you anything."

"Well, she would hurt me more if she killed you. Because if I was imprinted on you, which I am, and you was killed or disappear then it would kind of kill me. So, killing you would hurt more, it would actually kill me, psychologically speaking. "

"Oh… So she was lying? I didn't know that. I really thought that she would hurt you!

I didn't have to say anything more. He believed me and everything was okay again. Well, almost anything, something was broken when this had happen. But at least I had my boyfriend back, and I could finally be happy again. But Liam wasn't thrilled about it since it meant having a dog smell all over the house. But at least I didn't get any more scars.

Everything slowly went back to normal. I found my way back into the group of friends, Seth and Mary began talking to me again. I never understood why Mary didn't talk to me during the "dark time" but I don't think that I was very reachable back then. But she said that she missed me, so I didn't complain very much.

The weeks past by and I spent almost every waken minute with Brady. But he didn't sleep here, and he almost never kissed me anymore. I didn't know what was wrong, but I could feel it. He just saw me kissing her in her mind, over, over and over again. Sometimes I could see in his eyes that he didn't love me anymore, but he constantly said that de did. I know that I should trust him, trust what he says, but it's hard when I can't know what he's thinking about. I need him to be himself again.

The big breakthrough came after about 3 months. I, Brady and Liam was in the kitchen early one morning, we were supposed to go to school and Liam was supposed to drive us to school when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said and then he started a conversation that lasted about 15 minutes, and then he finally hung up. "Okay, I need to be somewhere else right now. You will have to walk or get another ride."

"But we didn't get another ride because you said that you would take us to school!"

"Wait, Brady doesn't even go to school, he's too old!" Liam said laughing.

"No, I don't but there I can get a ride home from Seth later. And I don't mind waiting for Lily a couple of hours at that school any way. "Brady said charming.

"Haha, good, then I can go now. You will walk, it will do you kids good."

"Who are you calling a kid Liam? I'm actually older than you, you know. Not that much, but still."Brady said. I never thought about the fact that he actually was the same age as Liam… My older brother. That was kind of creepy actually, but Brady was too hot and I loved him too much to think such a thing.

"Okay, fine. But now I really have to go. Bye, I'll be back tonight, I think. "Liam said and left quickly.

I didn't know what to say, the guys had had a conversation that I was no part of, so I didn't understand very much. I was just sitting on a chair looking like a fool. Brady looked at me and laughed, apparently I looked like an exotic bird in my hair.

"Hey, honey, shouldn't you go and take a shower? We need to go in an hour, so you need to get a move on."Brady said, and smiled my favorite smile. I hadn't seen that since before we had a break. I melted right away and could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, probably. I just need to get a towel."

"Can you get me one as well? So can I take a shower after you."

"Okay, I'll put it on my bed. Wow," I said and looked at the clock" I really need to go into the shower like about 5 minutes ago. "I ran upstairs and grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt so good on my skin, and I completely lost track of time. I just stood there and enjoyed the water flowing down my skin. I was completely relaxed and I started singing.

**Brady's POV**

I was sitting downstairs and looking at some things on the computer. Lily had been in the shower for almost 20 minutes now. And I needed to take a shower. Out of the blue I heard her starting to sing. She sang Crush'd by Say anything, her new favorite band for the moment. She couldn't really take all of the notes, but to my ear, her song was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I just got lost in myself and the person I used to be with Lily, so I grabbed the towel from her room and went into the bathroom and saw Lily. She had no idea that I was looking at her so she kept on singing and dragged her fingers through her hair. I saw the water going down her soft brown skin and I felt that I was getting goose bumps all over my body. She was so amazing and beautiful and I had no idea why I had been so cold to her the last couple of weeks. My whole body was akin for her and it was driving me crazy not to kiss her and touch her. I needed her, and I wanted her now.

**Lily's POV**

"Hey girl.." I suddenly heard behind me. I turned around and saw Brady standing there. Completely naked. And I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was completely speechless. He looked stunning and I had no idea what I was going to do. He hasn't looked at me like that for so long now, and I just stood there like I didn't know what was going on. "Can I join you?" He said when the silence had been too long.

"Umh, yes, of course you can. I'm almost done anyway. "Oh damn, I must look like an idiot.

"It's okay, it's just that we need to get to school in about 30 minutes, so you need to hurry up."

"Oh, why haven't you told me anything?"

"I am now, aren't I?"

Yes, of course you are. How dumb of me. " I had no idea what I was doing, so I turned my back towards him and closed my eyes. I needed to get my breathing under control and looking at him was not the best way to do that.

"Hey, are you afraid of me or something?" He said.

And then he took his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I could see his eyes. He had that look that I wanted to see for so long now. My heart skipped a beat and I forgot everything, the world didn't matter anymore, I had Brady with me and I knew he loved me. First he just stood there waiting for my reaction, but then he kissed me, and it wasn't one of those kiss that you could do in front of you friends, no, this was a nerve-racking, heart-raising, blood pumping kind of kiss. It surprised me, but my body responded immediately. I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile and he put his hands on my lower back and pushed me even closer. I could feel him getting an erection and I was surprised to find that I needed him just as bad as he obviously needed me right now. I pushed my body so close to his that every inch of my body was covered with his and all of the sudden, he lifted me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall. Even though we were in a shower, the wall was freezing so I gasped.

"You okay?" Brady asked when I gasped.

"Yeah, the wall is just so cold. I wasn't prepared for that."

"Good."

And then he kissed me again. Now when I knew what was going to happen I could respond to it more quickly. He started kissing my neck and I moaned quite loudly and that triggered him. He actually bit me a little and that was something that triggered me. I tried to get him closer and all of the sudden he was inside of me. And it hurt, I hadn't had sex for almost a year now, so my body wasn't used to it. I knew that it would go away after a little while, but right now, it hurt like hell, so I bit his shoulder to work through it. But then I could feel the pain lifting and after that every memory was kind of blurry. I remember the warm water embracing us and the heat from Bradys body, and that I almost felt like I was high up in the sky with pink clouds. And of course how good everything felt. Bradys body so close to mine, his kisses all over me, my hands all over him. After I just felt a satisfying feeling of… just feeling good.

"What do you say about skipping school today?" I asked him when we were in the kitchen again.

"I don't know, it's your decision." He said and I couldn't look away from him. He just had a pair of shorts on and he looked amazing. I think I almost drawled he actually looked THAT hot.

Yeah, I think it's a good idea."I said and walked over to kiss him. Hi quickly wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up in his arms. He started to carry me up the stairs and just smiled." Now I finally feel like I'm home."

"Me to, I belong where you are." And he kissed me, saying that I should shut up. And I just knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
